1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to brushing, scrubbing and general cleaning devices and more particularly has reference to fabric cleaning devices which use vacuum suction and have nozzles with conduit connections to power and material supply units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent United States and foreign patents are found in Class 15, subclasses 320, 321 and 322 of the official classification of patents in the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 25,939; 3,992,747; 2,885,713; 4,009,728; 3,840,935; 4,014,067; 3,962,745; 4,019,218; 4,023,233.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,067, a cleaning head has a scrubbing brush positioned between a row of detergent jets and a row of rinsing jets. A vacuum source located forwardly of the rinsing jets draws detergent, rinse water and dirt from the carpet. Both rinse water and detergent solvent are supplied from a single source. A detergent tank connected to the detergent jet mixes detergent with the solvent prior to discharge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,713, a sponge mounted on a cleaning head is saturated selectively by water from a pressurized source or detergent from a container mounted on the head handle. The water and detergent are applied to the surface to be cleaned by the sponge and are picked up by a suction fitting connected to the head adjacent the sponge. The fluids are drawn from the head into the tank of a detached vacuum unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,218 shows a self-contained carpet cleaner connected to a fluid tank and a waste water tank. Cleaning fluid is pumped through a nozzle mounted on the cleaning wand head. Waste fluid and dirt are vacuumed up through the head into the waste tank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,233, a jet of liquid is deflected off the surface to be cleaned and is collected, along with debris, in a duct positioned ahead of the area of impingement of the jet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,745 discloses a cleaning head in which vacuum is supplied to an annular opening surrounding a fluid discharge nozzle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,935 a cleaning head is provided with a specially shaped partition between a spray compartment and vacuum compartment to improve cleaning action and water pick up.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,747 discloses a cleaning head having a scrubbing block and squeegee blades.
In U.S. Pat. No. RE 25,939, dirty detergent is vacuumed from the floor and conveyed to a collapsible waste receptacle mounted within the cleaning fluid container. During operation of the scrubber, cleaning fluid is dispensed onto the floor. As the level in the container goes down, the space vacated in the container is occupied by the expanding waste receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,728 shows a water valve mounted on the vacuum wand of a steam cleaner.
Many problems remain in prior art cleaning devices. Many of the prior art devices only provide discharge nozzles for cleaning fluid. No separate discharge nozzles for cleaning fluid and rinsing fluid are provided. Those prior art patents which dispense both cleaning fluid and rinsing fluid have the fluid discharge nozzles permanently attached to the underside of the cleaning head. The cleaning fluid and rinsing fluid nozzles are supplied from a single source. In addition, nozzle operating pressure is provided solely by the fluid source.